cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin
'''Aladdin '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's a Disney character residing in the Disney Kingdom who embarks on adventures through the kingdom with his closest friends and King Mark. Background Aladdin was transported to the Disney Kingdom after the production of his movie with the same name. Being madly in love with Jasmine, they got married and moved into a small cottage in the kingdom with Abu and Rajah while their friend, the Genie went to the Magic Kingdom to help all the other magical beings maintain order there. Aladdin chose to live his live in the Disney Kingdom with peace and quiet, hoping that it would remain that way. Aladdin often spend time with the Beast and Flynn Rider while Jasmine spent time with Belle and Rapunzel. Development Aladdin is one of the characters that the storywriter wanted to include in his fan-fiction story. When the storywriter gave Aladdin, a casual outfit, he decided to have Aladdin's signature red fez be a red cap. Also, Aladdin has a personality change in the film and cartoon series as well. Aladdin will have shown to have gain some talents, that his counterpart never had. Personality Aladdin is a character who has seem to retain some traits that his counterpart had in the original film. For one, Aladdin retained his kind-hearted nature towards the less fortunate and a strong desire to protect them by any means possible. He retains his high living of romanticism that is often expressed around his wife, Jasmine and he'll often give his friends, romantic advice, if they're trying to impress a girl or boy. The dominant trait that he retains is his bravery and heroism as he worked alongside Mark to restore Disney to its true beauty and protect those who were under the influence of Tank's curse. Despite his wish and hope to live a life of relaxation and peace, Aladdin immediately jumped right into the action after learning that his home kingdom was in danger and all live there would be destroyed. There are some traits that Aladdin didn't inherit from his counterpart. For one, he isn't shown to be a thief or doesn't have the traits of one. As a chef at an unnamed restaurant, Aladdin works diligently to get the money that his friends need in life. Second, Aladdin isn't mischievous, instead, he's rather obedient and maintains a nonchalant and rather composed demeanor wherever he goes. Finally, despite his counterpart being insecure in the film, Aladdin is portrayed to be an honest individual when it comes to admitting the truth to his friends, family, subjects, even his own wife. After having a heated argument with a friend, Aladdin hopes to reconcile with whomever and rekindle the friendship. When he feels deep remorse over the heated argument, he shows a great lever of maturity and independence by apologizing to that person and making amends with them. Aladdin knows how to work and have fun at the same time. As a chef, his speciality is making fruit cuisines. Aladdin knows how to dress in a dapper kind of way, especially formally or just for lounging around the castle. While posing as a fun-loving ally to his friends, he poses a sympathetic and understanding one to the friends that he has a close relationship with. For example, Abu or Mark. Whenever he senses something wrong with them, he comes to aid and asks them the problem in a soft-spoken tone of voice. Physical appearance Aladdin is shown to have a trim but muscular build. His casual wear consists of a brown hat with blue jeans, a leather belt and a red cap that replaces his signature red fez. Abilities * '''Physical strength: '''His counterpart had tremendously strong and after being transported to the Disney Kingdom by the Disney magic, Aladdin's physical strength grew stronger as a result. * '''Agility: '''Aladdin is also shown to have incredible amount of speed, being able to dodge enemies and their hits while fighting them along with his teammates. * '''Eternal Youth: '''Just like all of the Disney characters, the Disney magic gave Aladdin, immortality when he was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with his character friends. * '''Knife thrower: '''Since Aladdin doesn't carry a sword around with him, he carries a knife or small sword with him on his adventure. When battling or trying to escape from a trap, Aladdin is capable of throwing a knife to a rope or enemy without missing. Weapons * '''Various knives and swords: '''In his room, Aladdin is shown to have a whole collection of various swords and knives, that he takes with him on his adventures through the Disney Kingdom. Appearances Disney Kingdom Aladdin is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Jasmine, Abu and the other Disney characters. The Jones are welcomed into the kingdom with open arms by their rulers, Sammie and Davis. Aladdin is one of the characters to befriend the Jones brothers but didn't have anytime to bond when they left the Disney Kingdom with a group of Disney characters for three days. During their absence, Tank is revived by a mysterious lightning storm and curses the Disney Kingdom, plaguing the streets with monsters, making it dangerous for Disney characters to even walk on the streets. Aladdin, however, manages to evade the monsters and exit the kingdom with his friends. It is only a matter time before the Jones brothers return to the Disney Kingdom and discover that the streets have been plagued and that Sammie and Davis were imprisoned in paintings, when Abu and the animal friends tried to rescue them but failed. The citizens are evacuated to an abandoned village and Mark plans to find the Disney cyborgs, so they can help him defeat Tank and lift the Disney curse. Aladdin and his friends kindly offer to tag along on the adventure to save their home. While they were walking around Town Square, the gang officially meets Tank in city hall and informs them about his plan to kill Princess Annabelle and complete his revenge against the royal family. Before disappearing into the shadows, he gives Mark and the gang, a riddle for them to solve in order to find and rescue Annabelle. The gang continues their search around the Disney Kingdom and along the way, they discover a stone statue of Jaq and Gus were cursed by Tank. They tell the heroes that they were on their way to find Cinderella until Tank turned them to stone. Just then, the Beast and Belle solves the riddle and learns that Annabelle and Cinderella are located under the fountain of Cinderella's chateau. By using the magic of the wand, Mark opens a secret staircase to a secret room where the princesses are. Before the princesses could be brought back to the abandoned village, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops down from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Aladdin is ordered to stand alongside Mark, as he and the other teammates battle Scales. Meanwhile, the Beast and Flynn attempt to free the tied-up princesses, only to be discovered by Scales. Mark and Tinker Bell intervene and are swallowed by Scales, much to the gang's horror. Luckily, while the duo are trapped inside Scales, they managed to deactivate him by forcefully pulling out his powercore, shutting him down for good. The princesses are freed and taken to the abandoned village. In the village, Mark learns that one of Tank's monstrous henchmen used a mechanical bomb to freeze time, allowing them to kidnap Cinderella with no eye-witnesses (except for Djali). Mark discovers that the bomb came from Tomorrowland and figures that the Disney cyborgs may be there. Before boarding a sky tram to Tomorrowland, Aladdin and the gang headed over to a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, the gang headed over to Tomorrowland and discovered that the Time Bomb came from a shop known as the Time Zone, to which Jimmy is part-owner. Inside the Time Zone, it is shown that the professor Darwin was best friends until a heated argument ended their friendship. Mark figured that Tank wanted to exact revenge on Darwin for destroying their friendship. Just as the gang was about to depart from the Time Zone, they are suddenly encountered by another danger, Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ who was given direct orders to kill Mark and the gang by blasting them down with his laser gun. Despite a minor struggle, the Disney gang are able to subdue DJ by putting under a sleeping spell with help from Blaster and Juarez. Tinker Bell's friend, Vidia takes DJ back to the abandoned village and the gang head over to Darwin's observatory to rescue the scientist. Unfortunately, they encounter another danger, Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo who can be restored to his calm nature, if the rotten brain is discarded and the correct one is placed back in his head. Aladdin helps Mark open Cujo's head, so Simba and Nala could place the correct brain in there. Cujo is restored to his calmer nature and Darwin joins the gang on the rest of their adventure. The gang stops by the secret library to learn more about Tank's motives and reasons of persecuting and enslaving various Disney characters. The gang learns that if Tank destroys the magic crystals (that are concealed inside Mickey Mouse and Friends), the Disney magic will be destroyed and the characters will become mortal and eventually die. Now knowing more about Tank's plan, the gang plan to find Mickey and Friends but suddenly another earthquake commences, causing Mark to fall to his apparent demise. Shocked at the sight of it, Annabelle cries into Aladdin's arm, to which the latter comforts the sobbing princess. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village and tells the citizens about Mark's apparent death. Determined to help his friends, Lucky activates a security camera, allowing the Disney citizens to watch Mark battle Tank. With a few words of encouragement from his friends, Mark successfully Tank and the false king's death, kills the spells and returns the Disney Kingdom to its true beauty. Mark is safely brought back to the Disney Kingdom by Hurley and Mufasa. Aladdin, along with the other Disney characters carries Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years later, Aladdin has resided in the Disney Castle as a reward for helping Mark save the kingdom. He is working at an unnamed restaurant along with friends. He is last seen attending the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Aladdin returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. He, along with Jasmine and the others are tasked with helping Mark with ruling the Disney Kingdom and saving the kingdom from Fabian. Disney Adventures Aladdin returns in the episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Rats Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Dancers Category:Chefs Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters